Colette Brodie
Background An active traveler, lover of monster movies and all things strange or unnatural, nineteen-year-old Colette Brodie found herself headed for the forests of Scotland after hearing of an unusual creature living there, supposedly transforming passerbys into human/monster hybrid creatures for an unknown purpose. The area affected by this had been closed off to the public and put under the supervision of scientists, both in order to research these creatures and to stop them from escaping and harming other people. Despite this, Colette had a few connections out in that direction, having travelled around Europe before, who knew just the spot to sneak past the watchful eye of surveillance into the great forest. With her friend’s help, Colette managed to get in. She searched around for these creatures, but came up empty. Instead, she got caught up by a scientist named Moira Gray, who was more upset about her endangering herself than about the trespassing. Before anyone could react, however, the hybrid creatures did appear, and they attempted to attack the duo and any other people in the enclosed area. The scientific encampment and its residents became occupied with fighting back against the creatures, leaving Colette under Moira’s supervision. Unfortunately, their protection began to wear out. Despite it not being entirely complete, Moira mentioned that she’d been in a sect of the encampment trying to find a way to counter the creatures, using genetic material from an endangered species in the area because of its abilities. However, he would need a human subject, and if successful, the subject would be able to defeat these creatures and return them to their human state. Not quite having time to think it over, Colette agreed to be the test subject and let the scientist transform her into a Mew. Because of its lack of finalization, she was unable to do as much damage as Moira had hoped, though she managed to drive off the creatures with her strength. Unfortunately, in the ruckus, there was a break in the encampment’s fences that allowed the creatures and their commander to escape their entrapment, and they set off to continue growing in number. Colette soon learned that this creature she’d heard of was actually an alien that had almost vampiric traits in which she could transmit her genetic DNA into a living host to mutate and control it, and that her victims could be rescued and the process reversed. The idea of creating this biological Mew Weapon was to not only counter the creatures, but to defeat its leader and restore the humans back to their original selves. Colette was promised improvements on her form if she was willing to work to achieve this goal. She agreed without hesitation, and was given the alias Mew Selma—she did love monsters, after all. Personality Enjoying punk culture, travelling and monster/horror movies, Colette is a rebellious youth, though willing to listen to her superiors in the case that they treat her with respect first. She is considerably sarcastic and carries herself with great confidence in what she does. Despite being physically tough and mentally proud, Colette is not entirely strong and is prone to a number of physiological flaws. However, she makes it a point to avoid showing her weaknesses in the presence of others, wanting to keep a more positive image of herself and willing to push aside her momentary feelings when necessary if for the sake of saving face. Despite being particularly rambunctious, Colette is very kind and protective of those she cares for. Unfortunately, she displays headstrong behavior and can be feverishly cocky in unruly situations. Mew Selma Mew Selma’s abilities were limited in her first transformation due to the project not being complete, though as time passed, she received new upgrades to both enhance her genetic fusion with the Scottish Wildcat, allowing her to inherit more of its characteristics, and to enhance her mew form’s energy in itself. She received two upgrades as a Mew before reaching her peak strength—This became her Jubilee form and Rogue '''Form Regular Form In her normal form, Mew Selma was primarily reliant on physical attributes. Her strength and senses were heightened, though that was about it. She had her weapon, the '''Whisp Bells, though they were not very powerful and only served as tools for aiding in her physical attack and attributes. Another downside is that she quickly tires in this form in comparison to the other two. Jubilee Form In her jubilee form, Mew Selma obtains more catlike characteristics aside from her strength becoming more agile. She also obtains the use of her whisp bells that allow her to bring out the form's element of air and wind, when previously her element had been undefined and unusable. Her stamina increases as well. Rogue Form Acting almost as a sort of berserk-type form, Mew Selma’s rogue form, and her final, allows her to aggressively and quickly attack the enemy with little to no repercussions. She also obtains her attack, Ribbon Screaming Whisp, in which both parts of the Whisp Bells are put together to create a powerful gust of sound and wind. Mew Selma also uses her weapon to punch, typically adding air pressure to her jabs for an even stronger hit. Moira Gray Moira is a kind-hearted scientist of 24 years, but still willing to fight for herself and speak her mind when she needs to. She is considerably understanding of others and respects everyone when she knows she must. However, Moira is very determined, and because she is surrounded mostly by male peers, she is seen as pushy and not typically taken seriously—but this never deters her and in fact makes her strive to show up her peers, a trait that her Mew accomplice completely admires. Moira is the only person Colette ends up even remotely relating to, as in her instance, the other scientists and pretty much anyone else who encountered her treated the youth as a sort of valuable object as opposed to a person. In Moira’s case, many people didn’t take her seriously because of her appearance, and so the two found common ground in order to connect with. In their first encounters, they did not entirely get along easily, but they did treat each other with more respect than they received from others. They soon became close friends, and Colette ended up only respectful to Moira. Despite this, they still get into arguments and tend to have enormous personality conflicts that lead to dilemmas in their work, but the duo overall enjoy each other’s company greatly. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Humans Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Purple Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Annika's Single Mews